


Please, stay.

by nephxlim



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, sebalec, seblec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephxlim/pseuds/nephxlim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thought of it was ridiculous, of course Sebastian wouldn’t cry. In all this time with him, Alec doubted that the Morgenstern boy had any feelings at all, which eventually was the reason why Alec wanted to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, stay.

There were fingers wrapped around Alec’s wrist and nails angrily, yet desperately digged into his skin just as he had decided to walk out the door.

“Let me go”, Alec said quietly, not intending to look back at Sebastian, whose eyes he felt piercing his back. Of course the other wouldn’t let him go. Instead, the grip around Alec’s arm tightened, as if the blonde desperately held on to that only thing that could keep him sane.

And this is exactly what Alec was to Sebastian. He kept the blonde save from his demons, made him believe in love and trust again. He knew that if the Lightwood would walk through this door, he would burn the world down just for him to come back, literally.

“It hurts, Sebastian”, Alec snapped, eventually giving in and turning around to look at the blonde. He didn’t know what he expected, but this most definitely wasn’t it. Where there usually was coldness in these dark eyes, Alec now saw desperation, anger and a hint that Sebastian was about to cry.

The thought of it was ridiculous, of course Sebastian wouldn’t cry. In all this time with him, Alec doubted that the Morgenstern boy had any feelings _at all,_ which eventually was the reason why Alec wanted to leave. There was nothing but passionate kisses, grabbing the sheets in pleasure, moans and dirty nicknames, none of these would ever leave this bed in an apartment that Alec didn’t even know where it was. After all, the Lightwood was sure he was just a toy for Sebastian, and he was fine with it because Sebastian was only distraction, a spot far away from all of the troubles, for Alec.

Sebastian let go of his arm, staring at the red spots his finger nails had left there. “I’m sorry”, the blonde said. Alec’s eyebrows shot up, Sebastian’s voice was shaking.

The Morgenstern boy sat up straight and closed his eyes, trying to steady his breath before he looked at Alec again. “Please don’t go. Stay.” He bit his bottom lip before he continued. “You’re the only one who keeps me from doing all of these _things._ ” Sebastian pinched the brick of his nose, shaking his head. “Since this happened, since _you_ happened, I feel like I’m sane again. I don’t want to burn down the world anymore, I’d rather have you burn me down so I will stop feeling useless and hated, stop feeling all this hate. Please, Alexander, stay.”

Alec’s mouth dropped open. The blonde started crying and he couldn’t tell what to do, because he’d never seen him in this state and he honestly never thought he would. He wanted to say something, but he didn’t know what, and it didn’t seem to be needed in this very moment because Sebastian continued to talk.

“I am so angry at myself. For doing things I shouldn’t have done and for not doing the things I should’ve done instead. Like loving you, I should’ve done more of that. Not just physically, between the sheets, but with my everything.” He took a deep breath and wiped the tears off of his face with the back of his hand. “My heart aches when you’re not here and I didn’t know this feeling. But now I know what it means, I can’t handle your absence and not knowing if you will come back, so this time I am asking you again, no, I am begging you to stay, Alec.”

Alec couldn’t move. He was paralyzed by what he just heard. He tried thinking about what he would lose if anyone found out this was happening. But he had already lost enough. Max, his father’s respect and Magnus. Sebastian could as well burn his entire world down and Alec couldn’t feel any more pain, he had already reached his limits.

As he watched the blonde digging his face into his hands, he took a step towards Sebastian, carefully grabbed his hands and kept them in his own. Their eyes met and within a second, the look in Sebastian’s eyes was so hopeful that Alec’s decision was sealed.

“I will stay, for now”, Alec said, quickly forcing his lips onto Sebastian’s. They remained in this position for a few seconds, kissing each other as if it was the last thing they’d ever do, in between mumbling many _I will stay’s_ and _thank you’s._ Eventually, it was Sebastian who broke the kiss.

“This also means that you will come back when you leave, yes?” He smiled, as if he was joking, but Alec knew that Sebastian was truly worried. As he nodded, the blonde continued. “Good, because I fear that, if you won’t go now, your sister may get a little suspicious.”

Alec looked at the clock that was hanging above the bed and pulled an annoyed face. “You’re right”, he replied and got up. He quickly pecked Sebastian’s lips and mumbled a fast “I’ll be back” before leaving the apartment in a hurry.

Sebastian looked at the door the Lightwood had just run out of, trying to ignore the fast beating of his heart and the words “I will stay” still ringing in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be found on [my tumblr](http://daddari-no.tumblr.com/post/127093266133/heres-some-sebalec-for-you-folks-there-were).


End file.
